Waitin' on a Woman
by Romantic Medievalist
Summary: AH. The story of two women in a constant struggle against time, and the two men that adore them. Will Fate be on their side, or will time run out like sand in an hourglass? 2nd Place Judges Vote winning entry for the Get Your Southern On: Valentine's Edition contest.
**Hello again, dear readers! This story was written for the Get Your Southern On: Valentine's Edition contest, and is dedicated to the lovely Spudzmom and Mistyhaze420, without whom this story might've never seen the light of day. This is a historical piece, and for those that know me well, you know this is a perfect theme for me. ;) Characters belong to Stephenie and the lyrics belong to Brad Paisley. Happy reading, everyone, and please leave me some love at the bottom! ~RM**

Penname: Romantic Medievalist

Beta: mistyhaze420

Title of Story: Waitin' on a Woman

Rating: T

Pairing: Jasper/Bella, Peter/Charlotte

Genre: Romance/Family

Word Count: 3748

Story Summary: The story of two women in a constant struggle against time, and the two men that adore them. Will Fate be on their side, or will time run out like sand in an hourglass?

Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Alexandria, Louisiana, 1922_

Peter sighed as he glanced at his watch for the third time in the past thirty minutes. His instincts told him to inform Charlotte that he would arrive at her home at half past six to escort her to dinner, but she promised to be ready in a timely matter, so he went against his instincts and took his beloved at her word, telling her he would arrive at six o'clock.

He should have known better. In all the time he had known his Charlotte, she had been late to each and every function, from the weekly church service on Sunday to the balls frequently hosted by her family.

 _But I would not wish to change a single thing about her for anything in the world_ , he thought with an affectionate smile. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair, then moved to adjust his tie, before checking his watch again.

As he sat in the drawing room that Emily, her family's housekeeper, had led him to upon his arrival, Charlotte's grandfather Jasper happened to be walking by and spotted him. Chuckling, he walked into the room and gestured to the seat next to Peter.

"Would you mind if I joined you, son?" Peter shook his head, "Not at all, Mr. Whitlock. I would welcome the company."

Jasper smiled and sat down. "You certainly look bored, young man. Waiting on my punctually-challenged granddaughter yet again, are you?"

Peter smiled, "Yes, sir. I have very special plans for tonight. I had an important conversation with her father the evening before last, and I was very pleased with the way our discussion ended."

A knowing look entered the old man's kind eyes, "I couldn't be happier to hear such news, and I commend you for your timing, Mr. Bradley. My granddaughter reminds me so much of my Isabella – she has never possessed the ability to arrive on time for anything, even our wedding. But gracious heavens, does she have the patience of a three-year-old child."

Peter grinned, that certainly described his Charlotte in every detail. Why, the first time he laid eyes on her lovely form, she was racing down the street with a hand laid on top of her head to keep her pretty blue hat from flying away.

He later learned from his father, who owned the main restaurant in town, that she was late meeting her mother and sister for lunch. Apparently she had an unbridled love for the written word, and was known amongst her friends for always having her nose in a book.

When his gaze fell upon her for the second time, he was browsing the shelves in a bookstore seeking the perfect gift for his mother's birthday. He turned a corner to walk down the aisle marked 'romance' and proceeded to trip over a stack of books someone had placed on the ground.

Managing to catch himself before falling over completely, he heard a feminine voice say in a panicked tone, "Oh my goodness! I'm so terribly sorry, sir!"

He turned around to see the lovely woman he had seen the day prior, only this time her hat – much like her dress and gloves – were a pale green. Her hair looked like spun gold, and it flowed in waves down her back. Her eyes were the deepest blue, especially now when they were wide with concern.

"I'm just fine, miss. Please do not trouble yourself on my account. I did not look where I was walking, therefore it was my error. I apologize for startling you." He smiled to set her at ease.

She sighed, most likely in relief that he was not angry, and replied "Thank you, sir. You are most kind. My name is Charlotte, Charlotte Whitlock." They struck up a conversation then, speaking of their families, what they liked about living in Alexandria, and his purpose for being in the bookstore.

She made a few suggestions, and after finding a new book by one of his mother's favorite authors, he walked up with Charlotte to stand in line to pay for his purchase. He heard what sounded like a sigh of annoyance, and turned toward his new acquaintance with a curious expression.

"Is there something troubling you, Ms. Whitlock?" She smiled sheepishly, and said, "No sir, I just detest waiting. There are so many other splendid activities one could be engaging in. Life is too short to spend it waiting!" Her exuberance amused him, but he managed to hide the chuckle that attempted to escape his lips with a small smile.

"I agree with your sentiments wholeheartedly. Life is indeed too short." The store owner gained his attention then, and after handing over his payment, he turned toward Charlotte, "May I escort you out, Miss Whitlock?" She smiled brightly, "I would be delighted. And please, call me Charlotte."

He smiled in return, "Very well, Miss Charlotte. I would make the same request, and ask that you call me Peter." He then offered his arm, and as she took it they walked outside and down the street….

Peter shook his head to clear his mind as the memory faded, and he turned toward Mr. Whitlock with an apologetic smile, "Please forgive me for my lack of attention, sir. I was caught up in the memory."

Jasper nodded in understanding, "I have been in the same position on occasion myself, as was my father and his father before him. It is a symptom of being in love, something for which I'm afraid there is no cure."

Peter smirked, "Then it is fortunate that I am not in search of a cure, would you not agree, sir?" His candor amused Jasper greatly, and he laughed with vigor.

"Just so, young man. I must say, you remind me a great deal of myself when I was your age. You've got a mighty bright future ahead of you, son. Well, if I know my granddaughter well enough, and I reckon that I do, I would bet everything I have that she's trying on every dress she owns, trying to find that perfect one that is sure to make your jaw drop…"

To his embarrassment, Peter could feel his cheeks reddening, "She could be wearing a simple country dress and still be the most beautiful girl in Louisiana to me. I couldn't love her more if I tried."

A warm smile appeared on Jasper's lips as he listened to this young man, someone so much like himself in his youth, as he spoke of the young lady that held his heart.

He remembered feeling the same the night he asked his beloved Isabella to become his wife, and yet he continued to fall more and more in love with her over the years. He always said it wouldn't be possible to love her more, but as time went on, that is exactly what came to pass.

Emily entered the room then, bringing him out of his thoughts. She curtsied, "I beg your pardon for my intrusion, Mr. Bradley and Mr. Whitlock, but Miss Whitlock asked me to inform you that she will be ready soon, and to offer you refreshments while you await her presence."

Both men nodded and Jasper addressed her, "Thank you kindly, Emily. Some iced tea would be appreciated." She nodded, curtsied again, and left the room.

"Well, it appears we still have a while yet to wait on our ladies. Would you like to hear the story of my engagement?" Peter nodded, "I would be honored, sir."

Jasper sat back as he allowed the memories to overtake him, "It was the summer of 1865, and we had been courting for just over a year now…."

 _Jasper was walking Isabella home after a perfect afternoon outing; there was nothing his Isabella enjoyed more than being outdoors, and so he had arranged a lovely picnic near one of her favorite parks. He had her favorite foods made for her, and brought one of his favorite books, so that they could read to one another._

 _However, as much as he enjoyed spending every waking moment with her, today was quite the stressful day for him, as tomorrow was the day he intended to ask for permission to request his daughter's hand in marriage. He had rehearsed what he would say repeatedly, and still felt anxious at the thought of the conversation to come._

 _Isabella was everything that was beautiful and sweet and kind, and he knew she was the one for him. He hadn't had the best upbringing – his family was one of the founding families of Alexandria, so they were wealthy, but they were never affectionate with him or his sister, Rosalie._

 _His sister didn't mind at all though. She was groomed to be just like them, and was happy to be married to one of the most prominent bachelors in town, Royce King, mostly because it would allow her to keep herself in the lifestyle she was accustomed to, as well as enjoy her husband's social status._

 _Tea parties, private balls, and traveling with her husband were the only things in life that mattered to her. Jasper felt at times as if he were born into the wrong family, as he was so different from them emotionally and morally. When he first saw Isabella, she was speaking to a small girl who was being teased by some other children._

 _She had long dark hair the color of chestnuts, her skin looked like pure ivory. She was perfection personified._

 _When she raised her bottomless green eyes to meet his as he drew closer, he felt a shift within himself, as if he had found something he never knew he was looking for: a home. He walked up to her, and as she offered her hand, he took it gently and bowed, saying, "It is my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am. My name is Jasper Whitlock."_

 _The smile that brightened her face just then shined on every dark place in his soul, and she replied, "I feel as if I have been waiting all my life to meet you, Mr. Whitlock. My name is Isabella Swan." From then on, they were inseparable._

 _His every happiness depended on what her father's decision would be tonight, and he wasn't even the least bit sure what he would do if his answer was 'no.'_

 _He knew Isabella could feel the tension in the air as they walked up to her home, and finally she could not stand it anymore, and addressed it, "Jasper, today has been wonderful, but I know something is troubling your heart. Will you share it with me?"_

 _He tried the best he could to erase his thoughts from his mind, and set hers at ease, "It's nothing, my darlin' Isabella. May I call on you tomorrow afternoon, around six o'clock?" Her face fell, but she recovered quickly and nodded. He took her hand and kissed it, and bid her goodbye._

 _As he made his way back towards town, he ventured off the road and towards the woods. He stopped at a spot he frequented of late when he needed to have a moment of solitude, where the grass met a shallow lake and where the sun set daily._

' _This is what I love most about living here,' he thought. The beauty of nature, of the centuries-old trees, the humidity in the air that kept the plant life and flowers so beautiful and healthy, the picturesque bayous and wetlands…this is how God meant life to be, beautiful and peaceful._

 _He spent the next hour of his life praying for the strength and courage needed to address Isabella's father tomorrow, for Him to soften her father's heart towards his plight, and most of all, for Isabella to accept his offer._

 _The next day, he arrived at the Swan residence at four o'clock, informing the family's butler, Jacob, that he wished to have an audience with Mr. Swan. Jacob nodded and allowed him to enter, asking him to wait in the foyer as he informed Mr. Swan of his arrival._

 _As he waited, he heard feminine voices, and against his better judgment he walked closer to the parlor. He soon recognized the voices of his intended and her mother, and though he knew it was improper to eavesdrop on their private conversation, he wished to know what Isabella's unguarded thoughts might reveal._

" _Mama, how did you know that you were the one for daddy?" Her voice was low, but sounded almost mournful, and try though he might, he could not account for it. "What do you mean, my darling? Are you concerned about young Mr. Whitlock's intentions? Because it is as plain as your eyes are blue that the sun rises and sets with you for him, dear girl."_

 _He could hear the laughter in her mother's voice, which made him smile to himself. "Sweetheart, one downside about being in love is that it can sometimes make us feel insecure about ourselves, and our ability to be good enough for the men we love."_

" _He's been so distant the past few days, Mama. Maybe he's realizing that I am not the one that he wants…maybe he has found someone else and just cannot bring himself to tell me!" He could almost feel the despair in her voice and his eyes filled with tears as her voice dissolved into sobs._

" _No, no, my love. That is not what is happening at all, I'm sure of it. That boy loves you more than all the strawberries in Louisiana!" He could hear Isabella laugh through her tears, and he thanked the Lord for her mother's candor at that moment. They all knew how much Jasper loved his strawberry shortcake._

 _Guilt swept over Jasper, forceful and swift. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, his own fears and insecurities, that he had completely overlooked Isabella's feelings. He had never felt like he deserved her less that right now._

 _He heard footsteps coming from the great hall, and quickly schooled his expression, wiped his eyes, and walked back to the foyer._

 _Mr. Swan approached and greeted him warmly, shaking his hand, "Mr. Whitlock! What a pleasant surprise to see you, son." Jasper smiled widely in return; this was a man he would be proud to call father._

" _Good afternoon, Mr. Swan. Thank you for making time to see me, sir. I have something of great importance to discuss with you, sir. May we speak privately?" An excited gleam entered Mr. Swan's eyes, and Jasper knew that this conversation would end the way he had been praying for. 'Thank you, God, for hearing my plea!'_

 _Two hours later…._

 _Jasper stood in the foyer after his meeting with Isabella's father, feeling more light of heart than he ever had in his life. He straightened his grin into a polite smile as he heard Leah, the family's housekeeper, walk downstairs. She greeted him, curtsying, "Good afternoon, Mr. Whitlock. Miss Swan wished me to convey her apologies that she is a few minutes behind schedule, but that she will be downstairs straightaway."_

 _It was not easy to withhold the soul-deep laughter from escaping his lips, but he managed to do so regardless. He had learned early on in their courtship that Isabella could not be on time for any occasion, even if her life dependent on it. Why, her mother had even told him once that it all began when she two weeks late in arriving into the world._

' _Oh, my dear, sweet Isabella…what would my life be like without you?' Leah seemed to sense his amusement, and smiled in response before retreating to the kitchen._

 _Almost an hour later, he and Isabella were travelling into town, or so she thought. They turned onto a new road she had never explored before, and looked to Jasper with a confused expression, "Where are you taking us? I thought we were having lunch at The Utopian this afternoon."_

 _Jasper smiled affectionately at his beloved, the one who held his heart, "I have something very special planned today, Isabella. I want to share something with you, a place that is very close to my heart."_

 _Blushing, Isabella replied, "I hope you did not go overboard on my account, Jasper. Is this because of the romantic notions of this day? Because I do not need spectacular grand gestures, I only need the pleasure of your company."_

 _Jasper's heart soared as he heard her words. He knew his family's wealth meant nothing to her, but to her family it was a means by which to support their daughter. Isabella saw past that, to the man within._

" _Yes, dearest, I do. This is the Day of Saint Valentine, the most romantic day of the year. It is my fervent hope that by the day's end, it will have an even more special meaning to us."_

 _Isabella lips turned up slightly, "I will not try to attempt to decipher your meaning, as I am sure I would not succeed. Do you happen to know the first literary reference to this day as a romantic holiday?" She smirked, believing that she had knowledge that Jasper did not._

 _Jasper smirked in return, seeing through her tactics, as he always did. "As a matter of fact, I am in possession of the knowledge of such topics. I believe, if I am not mistaken, the first author to portray this day as a day for love and romance was Geoffrey Chaucer."_

 _His smirk widened as she glanced at saw her mouth drop open. "It appears I have more layers than you suspected, is that not so?"_

 _Isabella giggled, shaking her head in amusement, until they came to a stop. She looked up and gasped in awe at the beautiful sight before her._

 _There was a lake, its surface glistening due to the rays of the setting sun, and a grassy area surrounded by purple petunias, her favorite flower. Jasper took her head and led her to the edge of the lake, before turning to face her._

" _Ever since I was young, this has been my safe place. Somewhere I could go to escape my volatile family, somewhere no one else knew about to be at peace with myself and talk to God. Now, I want this place to have a different meaning…"_

 _She gasped in surprise as he lowered himself to one knee, "I know that I have seemed distant in your eyes over the past few days, and I cannot properly express the depth of my sorrow and remorse for causing you pain in any fashion._

 _Before my gaze fell upon you that day, I had never felt true happiness. My family knows nothing of values or affection or kindness towards others. You have made my life one worth living, and you have given me a future to look forward to._

 _It is my fervent hope that you will allow me to spend the rest of my life ensuring your days are filled with nothing but happiness, joy, and love. Will you grant me this, my dearest love? Will you consent to becoming my wife?"_

 _The tears that had filled her eyes now slid down her cheeks as she smiled widely and joyfully, "Oh, Jasper…yes! A thousand times, yes! You are my heart, my love, my best friend. You are the other half of my soul, and it would be honor to be your wife."_

 _Jasper began crying at her response, then leapt to him feet and lifted her into his arms. She gasped in surprise, then giggled as he began twirling her around. He was right, they did have another more special reason to celebrate this day now. This day, the most romantic day of the year, also marked the day that they would embark upon their beautiful life together…._

Jasper looked to his future grandson-in-law as his mind came back to the present. "We spent the rest of the afternoon sitting amongst the petunias she loved so much, dreaming about what their future would hold, and musing over the writings of Geoffrey Chaucer, and later that evening I escorted her home.

Her family could not have been happier, not expressed their joy for our future more exuberantly.

Of course, my parents never approved of our union, since my Isabella's family was not wealthy or well-known in society, but since I was my father's only heir, they eventually came around to the idea.

We were married six months later, and we have had a wonderful life together…children, and anniversaries, and birthdays, and grandchildren. It wasn't all happy times, mind you, but it's my belief that the hard times make the good ones that much more memorable and happy. Ah, here comes Emily."

As the housekeeper handed the gentlemen their refreshments, and left, Peter thought over the story he had just been told. He was not ashamed to admit that he had been truly touched by the old man's story.

It was a story about family, life, overcoming one's fears, remaining strong in one's faith, and above all, it was a story about love. In that moment, he said a prayer that he could make Charlotte as happy as Jasper had made her grandmother.

A few minutes later, just after the clock struck seven, Peter acknowledged with a smile as they both stood, his Charlotte walked into the room with an apologetic look on her face.

Peter hardly noticed; she was wearing the same beautiful blue dress that she had been wearing the first time he saw her. He didn't know how it was possible, but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

"I offer my sincerest apologies for my tardiness, Mr. Bradley. I will strive to arrive in a timelier manner in the future." As she finished her statement, she asked Emily to bring her shawl and gloves.

Taking advantage of her distraction, Peter and Jasper glanced at one another with a smirk on their faces, sharing the same thought: _'She'll always take her time, but I don't mind waitin' on a woman.'_

 _I don't guess we've been anywhere_

 _She hasn't made us late, I swear_

 _Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it_

 _Boy, it's just a fact of life_

 _It'll be the same with your young wife_

 _Might as well go on and get used to it_

 _She'll take her time, 'cause you don't mind_

 _Waitin' on a woman_

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little tale from the past. For those interested, I'm also writing for the Fandom For Mental Health compilation coming in May, so please donate if you can. Otherwise, I'll see y'all soon! :)**


End file.
